Your not the only ones!
by Kpop1237
Summary: Leo has been doing his best to tell everyone that Marcus is bionic but no one believes him. When a new student comes and reveals she is bionic will she help Leo tell the rest that Marcus is bionic.? Will she be able to help the rest to stop Marcus and his father or will Adam, Bree and Chase be destroyed for good? some romance with Marcus, Chase and the new student!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey guys! If you have read my stories I usually write about Victorious and DWTS but I had an idea for LAb rats so I decided to try it out! Hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

"Give me back my Epod!" screamed Adam while chasing Chase around. It reminded me of the first time we met. I knew exactly where this was headed. As if on cue Bree enters caring Adam's Epod.

"You have my Epod!" Adam said while taking his gaze away from Chase.

"Yeah here and One Direction mash up, really?" Bree asked. Chase and I tried to stop from laughing but failed.

"I find them cool" said Adam while taking the Epod away from Bree.

"As fun as it is seeing you guys argue we need to get to school" I said. They all agreed and we headed off. As soon as we arrived we noticed people whispering to each other.

"what is everyone talking about?" asked Bree.

"Don't worry I'll use my super hearing and find out." said Chase. He looked towards a group of girls and started nodding.

"Ok so there is this new girl at school, she's from the U.K and she has an accent. Wow a lot of fuss about someone new." We all nodded in agreement and just then everybody stopped talking. A girl with light colored skin, skinny, wavy hair and a beautiful smile was walking towards us. I noticed that all eyes were on her.

"Hi my name is Cher and I'm new here." she said softly.

"I'm Leo and these are my brothers and sister. Bree, Adam and the one standing awkwardly is Chase." I said. Adam and Bree laughed as Chase slowly got out of his trance.

"Nice to meet you guys I was wondering if someone could help me get to my class." Cher said.

"Of course what's your first class?" asked Bree.

"Umm Biology" oh ok well none of us have Biology right now but we can show you where it is." Bree responded. Cher nodded and just then Marcus showed up.

"I have Biology who needs help" he said using his nice tone.

"Marcus I told you before NO ONE LIKES YOU!" I said loudly.

"Leo leave him alone" Adam said. Bree and Chase nodded. I hated that they didn't believe me that Marcus was bionic and evil.

"Oh well I'm Cher and I need help to get to Biology" said Cher speaking up. Marcus was looking at her and I could see that Chase was jealous.

"Well it would be my pleasure" Marcus responded. Just then the bell rang and MArcus and Cher left together while talking about who knows what. Chase stared at them the whole time until they were gone.

"Chase earth to Chase!" Bree was shaking Chase to get him out of his trance.

"Wow you really like her" Bree added.

"what? NO!" said Chase nervously but we all knew that he was a horrible liar.

"Whatever let's get to class before principle Perry catches us" I said. We all nodded and went our separate ways.

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short but I wanted to start it today and at the same time update another story. Don't worry the rest of the chapters will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Discovering a new Bionic Teen**

Chase's POV

Wow that new girl is so pretty. She's in my Advanced Math and History so she's also very smart. Sadly Marcus seems to be interested as well. OK she's coming this way!

"Hey Chase!" Cher greeted me. OK chase act cool!

"Hey! So did you study for the Math test?" I asked trying to stop myself from moving my hands everywhere.

"Of course! Are you ok?" She asked me while grabbing my hands to stop me from shaking. I got even more nervous than ever.

"Yeah pshh I'm ok so shall we go to class?" I asked while trying to stop my voice from squeaking.

"Umm sure let's see what are scores were for the test!" She said letting go of my hands. Marcus was in are Math class and he was always talking to Cher. It annoyed me so much but I had to act natural.

"Hey Cher! Chase! Over here!" Marcus shouted toward us although I knew he was mainly referring to Cher.

"Hello Marcus!" Cher greeted. We sat next to him with Cher in the middle.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to go over to the grand opening of that new yogurt place later" Marcus told us.

"I'd love to!" Cher exclaimed.

"Well if Cher's going I'll go!" I said quickly.

"Cool and Chase why don't you bring Bree and Adam?" Marcus asked me.

"I will!" I said. Marcus and Cher went back to talking and Cher would occasionally try to bring me in the conversation which I appreciated. After school I told the rest about going with Marcus to get yogurt and as usual Leo tried to stop us.

"You guys cannot go with Marcus!" Leo screamed at us. We just rolled our eyes.

"Oh hey guys so are you going later to get yogurt?" Marcus asked us coming toward us.

"Marcus there to nice to say this but they don't want to be near you!" Leo said. Marcus just laughed.

"Oh Leo you are so funny!" Marcus said smiling. There was something so weird between the two. Leo kept telling us he was evil but come on Davenport is the only one who has ever created someone Bionic.

"Sorry Marcus about Leo but were going you! See you later!" Finished off Bree. Adam nodded and we all walked out. Where's Cher we usually walk home with her because she's our neighbor. She probably just left earlier.

Cher's POV

I was going to meet Chase, Adam and Bree after school as usual but I got stuck having to talk to my teacher after school. The hallways were empty by now so I started to head home by myself. As I was heading down the stairs I heard was sounded like Marcus and Leo talking. I hid behind the staircase but I could see what was going on.

"Whatever I'm not going to allow them to go with you to the yogurt place!" Leo said. He started to walk away when Marcus extended his hand and the doors flew shut. Leo tried to open them but couldn't. I smiled to myself.

"Leo no one will believe you if you tell them I'm bionic" Marcus said evilly. Leo ran to the door to try to open it again. Marcus turned around, lifted a trashcan and was about to throw it to Leo when I extended my arm and made it stop mid way. Marcus and Leo both were in shock.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked annoyed. I laughed to myself. I extended my arm again and the doors flew open. Marcus was completely confused as he looked around but didn't see me. Leo laughed and ran out. Marcus continued to look around but when he gave up he just left. I slowly got up from my hiding spot and smiled. I knew that Adam, Bree and Chase were Bionic and I know Marcus more than what you think. I need to tell Leo that I'm Bionic because knowing Marcus he wants something with Adam, Bree and Chase.

THE NEXT DAY! STILL CHER'S POV  
I stood by the janitors locker waiting for Leo and the rest to arrive to go lunch. As soon as they entered I ran towards them.

"Hey guys!" I said happily. Only Marcus and I had gone to the yogurt place last night because the rest had a job to do.

"Hey Cher!" they all greeted me at the same time.

"Leo may I talk to you alone" I said. Everybody seemed surprised but I dragged Leo into the janitors closet before anyone could say anything.

"Well hello there" Leo said trying to act smooth.

"Look Leo I saw you and Marcus yesterday after school" Leo's eyes grew wide.

"Oh well whatever you saw was probably wrong" he said nervously.

"Look I know he's bionic and evil" I said cutting him off.

"You do?" he replied. "Thank you! Someone else knows he's bad news!"

"Yeah umm Leo I know Adam, Chase and Bree are Bionic too." I said slowly.

"Are you crazy!? haha thats funny!" He said immediately nervous.

"Leo I'm bionic"

**What dud you guys think? PLease review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Proving that Marcus is Evil**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating in a long time! But don't worry i will now!**

Cher's POV  
"Leo I'm bionic" I said slowly. Leo's mouth dropped and he stared at me.

"Earth to Leo!" I said shoving him a bit.

"Wow I can't believe it!" he said excitedly. "What powers do you have? Lasers? Super Speed? Smarts? or-" I cut his off before he could continue.

"Leo I have every power your brothers and sister have including Marcus" I said proudly. His jaw dropped as he put this goofy smile.

"Show me please!" he begged. I sighed and agreed hoping he would listen to me. My eyes turned red as I aimed my lasers towards a bucket. I then used telekinesis to raise the bucket and move it around the room. Leo was squealing and I finally stopped.

"OK now will you pay attention to me?" I said as he nodded with his cheesy smile again.

"Look I'll go with you to talk to davenport and explain this whole thing to him After school is that fine?" I asked and he nodded.

"One question" he said and I nodded for him to continue "What do you know about Marcus?" I sighed.

"I'll tell you later"I replied walking out the janitor's closet. I went to lunch and went to my last classes with Chase. He's cute and all but I really don't like him. Sadly he seems really interested in me and I hate being the bad person.

AFTER SCHOOL

I waited outside for Leo and the rest to walk to their home and explain the whole concept.

"Hey guys!" I said as they neared me. Leo gave me a weird look but I brushed it off.

"Hey Cher ready to go?" asked Bree. We had become really close friends in the past few days.

"Of course lets go!" I said as we walked on.

"Cher, Leo says you have something important to tell us" Chase said while I shot a glare towards Leo.

"I didn't say anything!" Leo said causing everyone to focus on me.

"I'll explain everything at home" I said making sure to send a death glare at Leo. As soon as we arrived we were greeted by Tasha.

"Hey Cher how are you sweetie?" she asked. since the first day I had met her we had gotten along really well.

"Hi I'm fine how about you?" I asked politely as Leo and the rest ran to the lab to get Davenport. Yup I know about there Lab too! I'm smarter than what they think!"  
I'm good sweetie thank you! So what brings you here?" she asked

"I came to talk to all of you actually" I replied. she looked at me surprised and motioned to the couch. As I was sitting down Leo, Davenport and the rest came in.

"Hello there Cher how are you?" Davenport asked as he and the rest sat next to Tasha.

"As I was telling Tasha I came to talk to all of you about an important matter" I said as he looked at everyone and saw that everyone was just as confused at him.

"I know Adam, Bree and Chase are bionic" I Said slowly. Davenport immediately stood up.

"Bionic ha... why would you think that?" he asked nervously. I glanced at everyone and noticed the fear in there faces.

"Because... I'm bionic too" I said slowly. Davenport stayed in his place, jaw dropped. Adam, Bree and Chase stood up immediately in shock, Tasha was just like her husband and Leo was smiling. Davenport was the first to break the silence.

"How is that possible?" he asked still in shock. I motioned for them to sit back down and once they did I began to explain.

"Mr. Davenport I'm sure you have heard of Mr. Stark?" I asked.

"Of course who doesn't! He was the best inventor of them all! He was my role model!" Davenport exclaimed.

"He was my father" I said slowly and Davenport's mouth opened even wider.

"Let me explain this all. Mr. Stark was the first one to invite the chip that he put in my neck. He gave me almost every power he could think of but he made sure that no one could track me down. As you know the chips in our necks can be tracked and you can check to see if anyone else is Bionic" I said while Davenport was nodding trying to see where I was going.

"Yes Cher but on my scanner there are only 3 bionic teens" he replied confused.

"That is because of a special system that my father invented. You can't track me down. Now my father his this fact from everyone, including his co workers and friends. That was until someone asked for him to help them create someone Bionic."

"You mean there is someone else" Chase asked concerned. I nodded slowly.

"Who?" Bree asked still shocked with all the news.

"Marcus"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating in a long idea! How many people watched Bionic Showdown? I did and it gave me like a million ideas for my story! Hope you enjoy!**

Cher's POV

"Marcus" I said slowly. Their reactions were priceless! Everybody's jaw dropped and Leo burst out in laughter. I through him a glare flashing my red eyes and he immediately stopped making me smirk.

"That's impossible! Marcus is a great guy" Chase tried re assure himself. Bree and Adam nodded along with him.

"I told you guys he was bad news!" Leo added. Mr. Davenport still couldn't believe it.

"Well who is his creator? Not many people know how to do this!" Mr. Davenport questioned quickly.

"I would prefer to tell you that in private" I said slowly. He nodded confused and signaled for me to follow him to the lab. He made sure Tasha kept an eye on the kids and for them to not use bionics to hear the conversation. Once in the lab he faced me and questioned again.

"Who created Marcus" he asked eagerly. I breathed in and answered.

"Your brother, Douglas"

* * *

Leo's POV

"I told you guys!" I shouted again and danced around the room. My mom looked at me like I was crazy and the rest were still sitting in shock.

"This can't be possible" Chase kept repeating to himself.

"Well Cher wouldn't lie to us about this! Especially since she is bionic!" Bree added of course defending her new best friend.

"I think its awesome having someone else bionic!" Adam added receiving weird stares?

" Why is it awesome" Chase asked.

"Because we aren't the only ones hiding a secret! And if we get caught we'll have a friend in the labs" he added happily while Chase face palmed himself.

"I wonder who created Marcus" Bree added after a brief silence. We all nodded and Tasha immediately stood up.

"Don't even think about it! You heard Donald!" she stated worriedly.

"We won't do anything" I re-assured her. She looked at me suspiciously.

"Why are they taking so long" Bree asked and I checked the clock. 45 mins had passed. She was right what was so important about who had created Marcus?

* * *

Cher's POV

"Your brother, Douglas"

"That's impossible he's dead!" Davenport shouted back.

"He faked his death and invented Marcus" I added slowly.

"You know don't you?" he asked me. I looked at him confused.

"You know about the real creator of Adam, Bree and Chase" he said slowly. I nodded.

"I won't say anything to them" I assured him.

"How do you know so much about us" he asked.

"I have been watching you guys. I have also been watching Marcus. I have learned so much about you guys that it would scare you. I know the real reason why they glitch, I know why secret abilities keep showing up and I know why Marcus is evil. I know everything" I said slowly watching Davenport's expression change from impressed to shock to worried.

"Tell us about Marcus" he added after some silence.

"I suggest I tell everyone about this. Shall we go up?" I asked to which he nodded and we left back upstairs. Once upstairs I could hear the running footsteps of the rest trying to act natural. I chuckled to myself and sure enough everybody was on the couch with a goofy smile trying to act normal.

"Cher is going to explain to us how she knows so much about Marcus" Davenport said as we took a seat on the couch. Everybody turned their attention to me.

"Well this is a some what long story so be prepared" I said and they all nodded.

"Well like I told you after Mr. Stark created me he received a call from someone asking for help to create someone bionic. My father accepted not knowing who it was. I 4 at the time but I remember everything. My father helped create a new bionic child but what my father never knew was that this creator was evil. He wanted to use the children as weapons. My father worked hard on Marcus. He gave him everything he could think about and more. I was forgotten and they rarely paid attention to me. I would hide behind the desks and listen to this creator's secret conversations and that's how I learned so much about them. Marcus and I soon became very close friends. Marcus was a sweet and very kind person which his father hated. His father wanted him to be a hateful and destructive child. So one day he finally installed a new chip into Marcus causing hi to turn into this horrible kid. Once my father saw what had happened he tried his best to redo all the harm he had done but it was to late. My father and I barely escaped and a few weeks later my father passed away because of a heart attack. His last words to me were "Find the rest of the bionic teens and save Marcus"

I looked down at my feet before looking up and continuing.

"I was 5 when he passed and he left me all his money. I was able to create a lab and search for you guys. It was harder to find Marcus but because my father helped create him I managed it. I have been studying you guys for years and I know more than what I should. but the main reason for me coming out of hiding and coming to you guys is because of this... Your in grave danger"

"What do you mean?" Davenport asked.

"I mean that Marcus and his father are determined to take you guys down. They have been preparing for a while and I believe that the time is now."

"What are we supposed to do?" Chase asked.

"I need you guys to be very careful, especially with Marcus. He is smarter than what you guys think... and stronger" I responded.

'So we need to start training more?" Bree asked this time.

"Yes I would recommend that. I don't know how they will attack or when but I need you guys to be prepared"

"What are you going to do?" Adam questioned. I looked down again and finally stood up to face them.

"I will be doing the second part of my fathers wish... saving Marcus" with that I opened the door and walked out. I knew that I had left them in confusion but I needed to. The truth was that Marcus and I had been best friends as children and even until we were 13. We went to the same school and talked constantly but his father had erased a lot of his memory returning him to the destructive machine he wanted him to be. I was going to complete my fathers wish no matter what.


End file.
